When Clowns Attack
Summary Ben Tenyson from Ben 10 and his cousins and once enemy and their alien skeleton like dog zed are in adventure bay they suspect an evil clown so with ryder and the pups investigate Script (We open on ryder katie alex and cali and the pups hiking) Katie:Ryder I don't think I can go on if I do I'll be doing zombie moves. Alex:Yeah I pooped. Chase:Yeah my dogs are barking. Skye:You're not the only one. (A van drives by and omiveruse version of ben and gwen tennyson kavin logan and lucy mann and zed drive by) Gwen:KEVIN! You just drove by those kids and animals! Kevin:Well I hear its not good to pick up hichhikers. Gwen:(steemed up)KIVEN! Kevin:All right all right. Sheesh. (slows down to their rate) Kevin:Hey you kids need a lift? Katie:Yes. Ryder:No thanks we're good. Lucy:We're only being nice. Katie:Please ryder! Ryder:Ok. (they get in and Scooby doo thing happens) (ryder intredoues the Gang Kevin does the same) Ben:Zed's a girl. Skye:But isn't zed a man's name. Gwen:Mine and Ben's grandpa max is part of a group of alien hunters called the plumbers. Alex:This is not sarcasm that is cool. (Tire pops) Lucy:Villgax is attacking! Katie:Who? Gwen:Just an old foe. Ben:Also Lucy its a flat. Lucy:A flat alien?! I'm an alien a good one. Kevin:Stop it Lucy it only a flat tire! (they stop and get out) Kevin:Mixed breed eng Rubble and Rocky:Us? Kevin:Yeah you look like you guys are great with tools gimme a hand or in this case a paw. (laughs and they look at him angr Kevin:What? What?! (Zed is scared) (toughs on Lucy skirt) Lucy:What is it Zed? (Does Scooby-Doo stuff) Lucy:An evil clown? Ben:Zombozo? (She nods back and forth as in no then they see the killer clown and go to Kevin) Lucy:Kevin hurry get that tire fixed! Kevin:Easy Lucy it takes time for a micainch to do his thing. (Zed turns his head they are all scared it has a wacking hammer they run to an old house) (Kevin opens it for Ben zed Lucy katie alex cali ryder skye chase rubble zuma rocky gwen and himself but closes the door the clown is mad cuts to inside they put stuff in the door and the clown hands zed a vase she sees it and screams it laughs minyacyliy they scream and cue Scooby-Doo chase paw patrol song ryder katie and alex run out one with the clown chasIng them Ben and zed run out one with alex chaseing them and the clown as well kevin Lucy and ryder come out one and after all that this happens Alex bumps into gwen and gwens glasses are on alex's face he yells can't see cant see cuts to hallway he and the monster calied into each other and they catch it and) Kevin:Good work Gang we cought em. Gwen:now lets see who the killer clown really is. (pulls mask off and it is) All:Old man Smithers?! Ryder:Why'd you do this you big freak? Ben:Wait a second. (pulls another one off) All:Carl with a c?! Ben:Carl with a c? Kevin:It can't be. (Pulls mask off) All:Bigfoot?! (Ben rips another mask off) All:Don Ripels?! (Kevin yanks another one) All:KEITH CHAPMEN?! Ben:(looks at camera)Who is that? voice:all right all right enough with the silly masks Ryder katie alex and pups:MAYOR HUMDINGER?! Ryder:Why? Humdinger:To find bloodbeard's trasuere and I woulda gotten away with it iyou meddling kids and this alien skeleton dog haven't offered to give you all a ride! Kevin:(dials on cellphone)Oh you'll get your own fourctune in jail! (they laugh as we fade black ending the episode) Category:Adam Strickland Category:Mystery Story Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Crossovers